The Revolutionary Tales
by king1239
Summary: Just another Villain deku fic. Actually not. Just immagined what it would be if Izuku was a part of the Meta Army, and had a mutation(?) or a quirk similar to Bungou Stray Dog's Atsushi Nakajima. Hopefully you like it. Anyways, a good time to all whether you like the story or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know I'm anidiot, but I'm having a really bad writer's block on my first story. But it is not on hiatus, and will be continuing.**

**But I also found the Meta Arc in the manga really interesting. And promptly thought about if Izuku was a part of the M.L.A.**

**The cinnamon roll dies again. Except he's managed to retain some of his rolliness.**

**Anyways, hope you like it, and now I have another story to have writer's block about.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia. ThoughI don't know why these disclaimers are needed. This is a fanfic, and pretty sure Horei-san won't be reading it at any point.**

**Right?**

* * *

It was never possible for Izuku to feel happy. Never

His mother, who was the only person he ever loved or felt true love from. His father, never cared for him, even before his quirk came. And after it, he was promptly disowned, for his father, the great hero Dragon did not want to associate with a son whose quirk would never manifest. He had a sister, but she 'gave up' on him, along with his best friend, Katsuki Bakugou.

At one point of time, he would have cried, and maybe even begged for life to his family to love him, and the world to treat him kindly!

But he knew the world to be an unkind place,and the starving ten-year old realised it. He also came to hate it, abhor everything life had for him, and smiled at himself.

Oh, how he'd do with a warm meal. What he'd give for his mother's brilliant katsudon. He had to settle for dirty air, the stinky and stale kind one finds in the alleys of a city.

He knew, that some day he would die in these slums, forgotten. But his hatred for this unfair world fueled him. He would not die here, forgotten, a slum boy. But he would rule the world, and everyone would live under him, as slaves to his fantasies and whims.

One of the thugs in the street saw him, and began to rough the poor malnourished boy. Some ambition he had. He couldn't do anything as he was shoved around by the scrawniest guy in a small gang. How could he change the world if he was to be beaten up by some ass-hat?

He was dying, he knew it, and nothing he would do could save him. He was too weak. WEAK! He thrashed, trying to escape, but the struggle was futile. He didn't have any money, to bribe the guy, and he would die here. Weak, pathetic, forgotten.

'NO!' His mind constantly screamed at him, willing him to fight on, and his body felt cold, getting colder and colder as he approached death's doors.

It reached a level where his body couldn't bear it no more. As if fate had decided not to fuck with Izuku, a beast emerged, and assaulted this thug, and the screams could be heard just fine. His vision was too clouded for him to see properly, but he could see two two tigers, an aura of blue around their white striped skin.

Just as they finished their work, they disappeared, but not without coming towards him, and one was licking him, while the other snuggled up to he now had friends, even though they weren't human. A large upgrade from Rathew, which was a mouse Izuku made friends with. It died, due to some disease.

He was still on the ground, having rolled away from the bastard. Izuku owed him quite some money. 200 yen was a big sum in these alleys, where kids barely ever saw a park, and where weak kids like him died, or were abused completely, to the end that they wouldn't want to live anyway.

But he knew he was dying, and hated this world even more for it. For the first time since he was disowned, he felt tears cloud his vision, not because he wanted to live, but because he wanted vengeance. He wanted to make sure his father begged for forgiveness at his feet, and for him to be the best, blotting Katsuki out of the No.1 position.

But the main reason he wanted to live, was maybe, the little kid still missed his mother. But even then, a voice in his head reminded him, of what the fuck she did to help him when he needed her the most. And he hated them all for it. A chance at vengeance, however slim was what he wanted.

It was the one thing fueling him on, and how happy he was for a second that he had the perfect quirk to counter them all. This sort of Abilty is a brilliant power.

But what use was it when he was laying on the floor, dying due to wounds that were never cleaned, in some fucking alley in the dirty corner of town.

It wasn't enough, but tigers' licks strangely began to revitalise him, but it wasn't enough.

He couldn't fight this, and he was getting colder and colder. Another irony, that he was to die this way, by loss of blood due to some fucker.

As he was marching towards Death, he felt an overpowering prescence approach towards him, with tentative steps, and yet aloof manner.

It took all his energy to turn his head, for he felt Death was staring at his face, and would be the first, and the last, to take him in open arms.

But what he saw, was a balding man, with a large nose, and splotches across his eyes, and a concerned look on his face.

As if he saw a dying person, and he couldn't do anything about it. But he could, as the man's face turned to one of kindness.

The last thing he remembered was being picked up by this man, careful in his movements.

* * *

He woke up in a hospital room, in a hospital gown, and saw white all over.

The man was there, reading a book, but there all the same. It never happened when either Kacchan or his sister hurt him. There was nobody who ever waited for him in the house's hospital ward. He had to tend to himself, allowed to leave only after the doctor cleared him, into his 'room', and was allowed to do whatever he wanted there.

But this man stayed, and it spoke volumes about how he was treated.

The man looked at the scrawny child, barely alive, and smiled a sad smile.

Izuku took it for something else entirely, and said his thought out loud.

"Have I disappointed you in any way?"

The man's expression turned to one of pain, and he saw the grimace.

"Its not that, my dear boy. You're in no condition to be out on the streets, and you, well are completely malnourished. It looks like something that has took place for a very long time. We'll have to feed you a lot. And that is fine..."

A second of silence, comfortable, unlike when his father, or the maids, or the rest of his family were silent.

"I'll take care of you, my boy. You're safe with me."

He held the boy's hand. Bony.

To Izuku, this was more than just an assurance. This was a lifeline. His chance, not only to take vengeance, but also for him to live life, without his father or sister, or Kacchan burning him.

"There are others, who want to see you, little boy. But before you meet them, tell me your name."

The faintest of whispers could be heard from the weak boy, and he gave his name to the man. The first name only. He had abandoned that side of him.

The man smiled, before beckoning some other kids, allowing them in the room.

"You're safe with us, young Izuku. You're safe with the M.L.A, far from this unfair world. You're safe..."

He was, safer than he ever felt right now. He just needed this. Safety and security, comfort, and finally a loving family.

* * *

Shota Aizawa was having a bad, no horrendous day. From trying to bust a yakuza ring last night to spending all of today chasing evidence of what may be the biggest problem since Toxic Chainsaw. It was bad enough that he could not find any information on the ring.

But when Tsukauchi Naomasa calls you along with the chief of police, asking you to find info on the Revolutionary known as Akuma, his mind went into a lockdown.

They wanted Eraserhead to find where in Tokyo Akuma was hiding, and to inform them of anything to note while they were building a Special Team, where the likes of Endeavour and Best Jeanist were to be included. Even All Might was being requested to aid, even though the poor guy just came out of the U.S.J Incident with a lot of damage.

Not lie he was one to complain. Here he was spending his weekend chasing after one of the most dangerous individuals in the world while he was meant to still be bedridden.

Akuma was considered an imminent threat. A true Revolutionary, he was supposedly instrumental in the New Catalonian Rebellion, where the Revolutionary Army won against the Spanish Dictatorship. This victory sent shock-waves to the World Government, successor to the United Nations. After the emergence of quirks, the U.N realised that it was too weak to take on this threat, and without much threat, morphed into the behemoth that is the World Government.

The World Government immediately banned all nuclear testing and safely destroyed all nuclear weapons during the Exodus, where they were all sent and blasted to Mars via Spaceships.

The World Government made many reforms, but its pioneering achievement was the introduction of quirk licensing and hero licenses. It also held the monopoly of licensing, and as such, never intervened in problems until they were deemed important enough.

Thus, while maintaining absolute power, it also let countries maintain their sovereignity. Two birds with one stone.

The M.L.A, or the Meta Liberation Army was a threat that has been driving the World Government insane. The W.G was humane, but this threat forced its hand into a tough stance. A lot of Revolutionaries were forced to undergo rehabilitation, often lasting upto 2 years in some cases.

Akuma was, a completely different sort of threat. There were rumors floating around that it was a kid that hid behind the tough aura of the Commander. An astute tactician and even stronger soldier, Akuma was above the law ,in a sense. They couldn't arrest him, because he began his criminal activities at a very young age. Take into account his indoctrination, and rehabilitation centres were off bars. Take into account that he was a Revolutionary, along with the team he worked with(another rumor), and he couldn't go to regular prison, lest the others were indoctrinated. And take into account that this was a child that did all this, and all arguments made above would be thrown to the gutter.

Thus, when the World Government pulled a restraining order to all countries, stating that if arrested, Akuma would be rehabilitated in the best hero schools, and would also be treated as humanely as possible, it was a bit of a shock.

Now, even Nezu chimed in, stating that he interacted with World Government officials, and once arrested, Akuma would be placed in a rehab course in U.A. Hi teammates, those that are captured will also be placed as such with him.

Thus, when he found a safe house that seemed very likely to have been inhabited by Revolutionaries, immediately informed the Strike Force, and promptly left to his home, ready to sleep for the rest of the weekend, hoping to dear God, that he wouldn't have to train Akuma along with the head-aches his students were.

How wrong he was.

* * *

He sat there, in the interrogation room, with his team, heads hanging in shame. Toga, Dabi and Spinner had quirk suppressing cuffs on them, but none of them had it as bad as Izuku. Even his legs, and chest were bound by similar cuffs, and he looked more like one of those prisoners off to be paraded in Ancient Rome, than someone who was imprisoned in this era of quirks.

How pathetic.

The feeling of anger once again rose, to which he only sighed. He truly was a failure, wasn't he. The feeling of anger would morph into sorrow, and then hopelessness. The feeling he always felt would return, and another person would be left disappointed by him. Luckily he made sure the grunts escaped, so that was a plus.

Now he had to wait for judgement. Even in death, he will act with honor, and dignity. He was not going to cry like some pathetic wimp. He was no longer the boy that was crying for family 8 years ago.

And he looked at his friends, and knew they would do the same. He was away from them, separated by a reinforced glass door, but they were connected, by mind and body.

'Together till Death do us part', was what he always told them.

A police man came, and took him roughly to the other room where his friends were.

Their restraints were removed, but all of them were silent, ashamed.

Their silence was rudely interjected by the arrival of a police officer, flanked by what he could describe a mouse,and a caterpillar.

Fuck him, but the mouse was wearing a fucking suit.

Behind this though, was the man behind this oppressive regime. The man, who along with All for One had destroyed this world, and they each had the gall to think that they were correct.

He saw the man, blonde hair and blue eyes, frail and gaunt. Maybe even worse than Izuku. He was known to the world, of course as the 'Symbol of Peace', as a nigh omni-potent hero. As All Might.

To Izuku, however, he was just plain old Toshinori Yagi. A fraud.

The inhabitants of this room completely stiffened when the mouse and his cronies came. But Izuku went as still as a statue when he saw the fraud, the man who claimed that he would save everyone, but one who was only there for quirked people. He only was there for the middle-class and the rich.

There are no heroes for the poor, after all. And thats where the villains come from. He thrashed simple people, those, who either wanted to help their family, or because they wanted a better lot in life, or because life was unfair, and they didn't want to remain in a place where all that was constant was absolute death.

Pointing to Dabi, the police officer spoke, with a clarity that only someone who believed they were on the side of justice would do.

"So you're Akuma, right? You look younger than what everyone says, you know-"

"Akuma's the grey-haired one over there. I'm Dabi. Know your facts, lackey."

They clearly were shocked. Terrified, one could say, at the fact that:

1\. Akuma was a bratty 15-year old teen with grey hair and looked like he needed to eat more than anything.

2\. That all the information they had on him, was incorrect.

Nezu got over this, but the others didn't.

It took a while for them to do so, and took even longer for them to let the Revolutionaries know that they were going to undergo rehabilitation at the Cathedral of Evil itself, the entrance to Hell, or as others called them, a hero school.

And they were to undergo rehabilitation at U.A.

Fuck.

* * *

The dorms were already made, and the students were all going to arrive later.

The Revolutionaries already had made a new home out of this place, as they had to undergo the full training for as much as they could.

'And they made me take the Revolutionary's oath too', Izuku bitterly thought.

An oath which would be bound to its end, or to the closest possible conclusion. A Revolutionary barely ever gave this oath, as it now meant that they would have to do everything they could to fulfill that oath. Nezu knew about it, for some reason, and used this against them. That was the only reason why none of them had their cuffs on.

They were to behave like normal students, which meant that they certainly could not kill their class-'mates'.

Like he was ever going to befriend a stuck-up fool, who thinks that the best way to help people is to Detroit Smash the people who need it the most.

He was reading his copy of 'Life and Ideals of a Revolutionary', the book his grand-father wrote, and it was one that his father read to him when he was still in the hospital. This book gave him a new life, and fond memories. And a goal.

For some time atleast, he was to be incarcerated. After all the oath specified,'To their limits', which could be taken in any sense.

The oath wasn't something that was bound by a quirk or a power, but by the will of the revolutionary that took the oath.

They spent the day making each other's rooms, helping each one with theirs, for they each had individual tastes.

His was the last, and he sent his father a mail, informing him of the events that have unfolded, and apologised on his failings.

In the prescence of Aizawa and Midnight. One was irritating in his behaviour, while the other was trying to get his attention for some reason.

The answer was quick, and a bit short, considering how his father liked to speak on and on about current goings. It was probably due to the fact that heroes werein their prescence, and a single bit of information could reveal his identity. Which would be trouble for them all.

It may have been short, but it was still nice to read his response.

"It is hard for one to fail, to fall but even harder for them to understand why. The hardest of them all is on improving their errors. Take your time, but do so. I cannot be angered by anything you do, my son. You are wiser than even I, and this will also be a learning experience for you and your friends. Use this time wisely,and grow stronger. A leader needs to improve in all ways, and as my heir, I expect a lot.

Keep up the good work!"

He didn't understand why his father chose to respond so quickly, but other than that, his words reassured him.

"Why do you read this book all the time ,Zuku-san?"

And he was interrupted by his friends and colleagues, Toga to be honest.

They were the closest of friends, but he was also the heir to the Revolutionary Army. And they were advisers to him first and foremost.

He continued to read the book, while they were now in the lounge near the entrance, his feet on the sofa, and him wearing a full-sleeved white shirt, complemented by black formal pants. He chose not to wear any shoes right now. While the others did the normal thing by wearing shorts and t-shirts. Cloth pants are comfortable you know...

"But still, this is bullshit isn't it? We'll have to spend our time here until we 'reach our limits', or something like that", Dabi drawled.

"IT IS TRULY THE MOST HEINOUS OF CRIMES. WE ARE STUCK HERE DOING LITTLE HERO TRAININ WHILE THE REVOLUTION IS TAKING PLACE!", screamed Spinner.

"Guys, don't think of it as a waste of time. Think of it as us being behind enemy lines. Except the enemy is allowing us to do as we please. This is an opportunity for us to understand and see first-hand the propaganda used by hero society on these children. It also lets us understand the capabilities and strengths of these individuals, since they are to be considered the best of the lot." He finished with a flourish and a bow, to which Toga clapped, and the other two noted earnestly.

They were about to continue with their conversation, when Izuku heard voices. He actually listened to two of them, and froze. In anger, and the others noticed this.

Dabi bristled, and straigthened up ever so slightly. Spinner did the opposite and sat completely still, his hand on his katana.

Toga looked towards him, concern in his eyes.

Just as the students entered the room, Izuku shut his book, and got up to leave.

The entourage, flanked by both Aizawa, and All-Might, was the Class 1-A of the Hero Course, with whom they shared the building with.

Luckily, he didn't have to bear their infuriating prescence for too long, since they lived in a pent-house above them. Oh, god forbid he shared his living space with these people.

As he left, he heard two voices, one in anger, and the other in disbelief. Eraserhead droned on, and he heard his own name, along with the others. He loved his surname, and came to love his first.

"... and the Revolutionary Akuma, or Izuku Yotsubashi and allies, due to the W.G's orders, are to be rehabilitated here."

He heard a feminine voice. One he knew very well. She thought she was always right, and held herself with power, power she was born with.

"... But his name was Midoriya, wasn't it?"

He motioned for his friends, and they too got up to leave, tired of the brainless bozos called heroes in training.

But he heard explosions, and heard the voice he hated the most. The voice of Katsuki Bakugou echoed in the corridor, explosive like the speaker.

"SHITTY FUCKING DEKU! YOU'VE MANAGED TO GET LOWER HUH!? AND I..."

Katsuki flew to him, about to attack him. But he grew over this fear he had. Besides, he's faced stronger people and bested them before.

He barely turned in response, but Dabi took the matter in his own hands, and blocked the path to his boss and friend by using his fire. The blue, azure flames blocked Katsuki, who cursed in response as he blasted his ass back.

In response, Izuku just turned his head while the others went past him, to the elevator, knowing that their Commander is going to take care of this issue.

They are going, and the others just look at him in shock. A second passes by, and Izuku sighs, obviously in displeasure.

"Eraser-head, All-Might, listen up. If those students even try to do some shit, or try to get in our space, their parents will have to pick their carpet stains of the floor for a burial. I don't like these petulant, obnoxious fools, and just because I am undergoing rehabilitation doesn't mean I, or my team will be trying to interact with them."

He turned just as he finished, and just as he heard a collective gasp, or groan, or whatever those fools did.

He walked to the elevator, with as much panache as he could muster, and went to his corner of this building, to his friends.

To people he actually cared for.

* * *

**I know it is pretty weird, but I'll touch upon Izu's past in later chapters.**

**And god BNHA is getting bloody hot now.**

**Such a crazy story, goddammit.**

**Anyways, see you next time, my friends.**


	2. Today was a Good Day

**So this is the second chapter. This again is slow, but the next chapter is the shit. Enjoy this filler, my friends.**

* * *

Himiko Toga was a girl who got excited by many things. Blood, blood, blood...

Izuku's blood, and so on. So it was a very obvious fact that she also got bored by many things. Not really, as everything boring could be converted to an interest with her addiction.

Boring Government Bureaucrats wanting a bribe? Impale them, and watch blood ooze out of every possible orifice.

Some random hero who thinks they are the law? Impale them, and watch blood ooze out of every possible orifice.

Alright, she was boring, sure.

But she was now able to control her addiction. To an extent.

It was thanks to Little Zuzu, who volunteered to donate some blood for consumption purposes.

She always loved to taste his blood. Sweet, but with a hint of regret, and a load of anger. Add some righteousness in there and its a recipe for absolute success.

She was right now on his bed, with him poking the syringe on his forearm now. The others were already asleep, and it was just them.

His room was simple, just a small cot in a corner, with a guitar present. The only leisurely goods Izuku had were a stereo system, for the boy loved music, a karaoke system, and a wall full of books. He also had a study for him to plan the next move, and just study or read.

He finished with the syringe, looking a bit worse for wear. It was a tiring day today, and he was no doubt disappointed about being captured.

Without warning, she leant to him and kissed him on the forehead, like the characters in Naruto do.  
"Its fine, Zu-chan. We were caught."

Seeing the grimace on his face, she understood that she got it right. He was angry over being caught by the heroes.

She continued, for she knew she needed to comfort him.

" So what if we were? Its not like the world is going to end, is it? Its not like Papa is angry at all of us. In fact he wants us to learn from this. So do that. Learn."

She got up to leave, and when she reached the door, she looked at him again, and spoke a bit louder, for him to hear clearly.

"You are the guy who won against the Spanish Dictatorship. And its not like this is the end. Everybody fails, and you have too. Don't take this to heart. You may have lost the battle, but I'm pretty sure you'll win the war. "

Assuming her cheery persona again, she winked at him, and left with a loud thanks, leaving behind one very distraught Izuku.

Her comments helped, but he still felt a lot of confusion. On how he was to proceed, and this carried on with him to bed. Or kept him out of it.

* * *

Shinsou Hitoshi did not know how to deal with the events that just took place this week. From watching his life go south again when villains decided to attack the U.S.J, in what was possibly the first time Hitoshi managed to have a conversation with anybody other than a cat for a long time.

Then, while trying to fight some villains and make his way towards the plaza with Ojiro, he saw his teacher and idol be pulped to the ground by some mindless monster that also was built to basically kill All Might.

Now he wasn't the biggest fan of All Might,but being a fan and respecting the dude are two completely different things.

He got a front-seat show of how strong All Might really was. He may be a dork, but that same dude is the Symbol of Peace, and the World's Strongest Hero.

All Might himself took some battering, but that was not enough as he sent that monster, the Noumu out into the fields beyond the U.S.J. The distance was somewhere around 150 metres. Shinsou couldn't even throw a tennis ball 50 metres.

They were given one full week to recover, and another bom was dropped onto Shinsou when he was told that all students will have to be made to live in the hostels being made for them at the moment.

He was both happy and nervous by this development. Happy because, he wouldn't have to interact with bratty cousins and uncles again. Atleast until he became a hero. But sadness because he would:

1\. most certainly be denied to take his cats to the dorms.

2\. he was nervous about living with his new friends.

3\. he didn't want to leave his family. Sue him for feeling homesick, but they were the only people in the world who ever cared for him, and helped him in achieving his dreams. His mother even left her job to get a better pay for his sake. It was sadder that she loved the company she was working in and was comfortable there. She also had to go extra early in order to reach on time. His older sister even helped him study for the entrance, genius she was.

So again, he was nervous when he entered the dorms with Uraraka and co.

Aizawa-sensei, who looked like a mummy, had come out with All-Might and decided to drop the 'Tzar Bomba'* on them and decided to inform them this moment that some Revolutionary Commander named Akuma and his buddies will be living in the same building as they. Apparently it was the World Government's orders, and that silenced every single person who had a complaint about the situation.

The situation was worsened when it was revealed that Katsuki 'Explode' Bakugou and Midoriya Izumi have some past with this Akuma, with the words 'Shitty Deku', and the corresponding actions etched in his mind. It will stay there in the recesses for a long time.

Akuma, or Izuku Yotsubashi, or Midoriya did not look at all like Izumi. Not a bit. Not in a million years would he look like Izumi fucking Midoriya.

Not saying that either of them didn't look hot, maybe that part of their genes were there.

But he had shining white hair, was very lanky, almost as if he needed a meal or he'd die. But he seemed to have very good taste in clothing, based on the clothes he was wearing. One could also see freckles, four of those on each cheek, forming a diamond, so to speak. But his eyes were what was the most notable aspect. They were light version of azure, like as if it was lit in the moonlight, giving him a mysterious and powerful vibe.

Then there was the way he carried himself. He looked like some royal being, carrying himself with the authority of an emperor. And it felt that way around you. He looked like a predator in hiding, waiting to strike when he pleased.

Hisoshi felt a bit of anger when he looked at him, thinking that the guy must have had a powerful quirk. But he was very surprised when Scarface nearly burnt Mcsplode, with blue flames.

All in all, a very tiring day.

And he had no way to rest it out, since Insomnia was a bitch.

* * *

He had no motive, nor did he feel like it. Going down to the kitchen, taking some food, and going to the common room on the floor between the heroes' rooms and theirs. None of them had a T.V in the rooms, and they had no reason to watch the telly.

Izuku knew he didn't have insomnia, but he couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. Not without feeling like a failure or thinking about how he could have been better. He overanalysed things, and hindsight, as they say, had a vision of 20.

But he couldn't concentrate on these events now. They already took place, and he knew he had to take his mind off the events unfolding.

He went into the common room, and found that that the T.V did have a gaming system.

Good.

He sat down on one of those bean bags near the thing, and booted the system up. He began to play some game, checking for the most violent one so that he could blow off some steam.

He didn't care about the volume. It wasn't too loud, not louder than a grenade at least. he actually set it down very low, so that the students stay asleep. He didn't need some All-Might wannabe to come here and disturb him.

Not when he was_ following the damn train_.

It was easily an hour, by which he was completely engrossed in the game, and mastering it already. Alright, he may have spent more than an hour.

It was just past midnight now. Luckily, unlike the heroes, he didn't have a curfew. And even if he did, he wasn't going to follow it.

It was then, that a kitten strolled into the room, purring warmly, and jumping onto Izuku's crossed thighs. It promptly fell on him.

How lucky.

He continued on for 5 more minutes, before another kitten entered. And another. And another.

It followed, but within 15 minutes, Izuku was swarmed by 12 warm and adorable kittens, along with two larger ones, mewling and purring and warming themselves on him. He switched the game off, and decided to stick with them. After all, he was told that animal therapy was the best.

Playing with them helped him a lot, and after an hour of cuddles, left the Midnight's Children in the room, going to his room for some well-deserved sleep.

On his way out, he saw a purple-haired dude wandering around. He froze when they passed each other, but Izuku carried on.

He reached his room, and promptly fell on his cot.

* * *

The uniform looked strange on him. And yes,he didn't want to wear something so uncomfortable. All that money and they couldn't even wear comfy uniforms?

The bourgeois sure were getting haughty.

So, to lessen the suffering, he wore his own shirt to accomodate for the itchy sensation he could feel when wearing the darned suit.

He walked out of his room, while wearing his gloves, his shoes shining, and his uniform completely fitting and tidy. On the other hand, there were Dabi and Toga, who paid no heed to the decorum. He just sighed and let them do as they weren't comfortable with it, and again, it was their fashion sense.

Spinner, luckily wore the uniform the way he did. Nobody wants to be the odd one out, especially when you are in enemy lines.

They proceeded to the breakfast hall, and noting that it was abandoned, they proceeded to make their own.

Izuku was confused by the petulance the heroes held. Who didn't have their breakfast at 5:30 in the morning?

The idea that they woke up later chilled Izuku to the bone, and he proceeded to bite down on the solitary pancake he cooked for himself. Toga took 15 of those, Dabi took 10, and Spinner, the kind soul he was, helped Izuku clean the utensils and placed them along with Izuku for his 10 pancakes.

They finished quickly, eating in a professional and tidy manner, and also cleaned the utensils, while having a discussion on which hero looks the most constipated. It was a close battle between Endeavour and Yoroi Musha, but Endeavor barely managed to win. It wasn't a close battle in all honesty, Endeavor won, hands down.

This was the one place where he was Number One. For once in his life, the man became the first in anything.

They took their disgusting, perfidious, sickening, yellow All-Might-themed bags(TM), filled with even more disgusting All-Might themed notebooks. Even the stationary was fucking All-Might themed, with that dirty grin staring at him from all angles.

He felt a tremor, and even they shuddered, looking at all that. They silently walked to class, trying to forget the horrors within their own bags.

They reached class by 6:00, and noticing that it was empty, they began to glance through their textbooks. Toga looked fine, and so did Spinner. If they were confident, so was he.

And who did Calculus at this age? Were they 9th graders, to make mistakes in fucking Calculus?

It was going to be a long day

* * *

Iida Tenya and Ochako Uraraka had a heart attack when the Rehab students didn't respond to any of their calls. A few knocks, for respect's sake. And when they didn't respond to Iida's boisterous calls, they opened the doors, only to be greeted by a gust of wind. The dorms were brought under Code Red, the first time it was issued. Iida was extremely disappointed, at the rehab students, and himself, for some reason.

It was all for nought when the Rehab students were found to be studying in the class. Apparently, they were surprised when told that class begins at 8. They had already finished their breakfasts, and were waiting in the class,for class to begin, and were coursing through the text books.

It was 8, when the hero students slowly shuffled into class, and saw Toga trying to catch Izuku's tail.

Wait, he had a tail?

This was a confusing time for everyone.

Once they managed to stifle Katsuki's Wrath and Anger, with the help of Aizawa-sensei, Homeroom began.

Izuku then raised his hand, in a polite yet suave manner.

"Go on, Problem Child", was Aizawa-san's bored response.

"Is this an out of season April Fool's joke?"

A smile formed on Aizawa's lips, as he let the boy continue.

"The books contain 8th grade syllabus. All of us have finished the subject portions in our 6th grade."

Cue Momo Yaoyorozu.

"If it was 8th grade syllabus how come you finished it in 6th grade?"

The following words shocked and terrified the most of the students. Ashido, Kaminari and Kirishima already felt they were a part of a horror movie. They hoped the Rehab students would be bad at studies, so that they didn't have to be the worst in the class.

Izuku's face darkened, morphed into a visage of anger. He managed to grit the following words.

"Hard work".

And pandemonium ensued, with all the students in uproar.

Aizawa barely managed to . Damn. Class.

* * *

The day was horrendous for Izuku and co.

First, they were told to stick with the syllabus, since they were ahead of the curve. Then, he got bored out of his wits at the way the teachers tried to teach the kids.

He promptly decided to atleast catch up on his lost sleep by taking a nap.

But no! Apparently the teachers think he was some sort of retard. And Ectoplasm had a haughty grin on his face when he asked him to solve a problem on the board.

"Answer's 462", he said, with a sleepy grin and bored face.

The shock on the hero's face was one to remember.

"I-it's correct!"

And once again, the class went into an uproar, with Izuku sending an expressly delivered 'Shit-eating grin' to Ectoplasm for the hero to see.

Today was a good day.

* * *

It was lunch time, and from the rumors that they gathered, it was heavenly.

They proceeded down the hall, confidently, and Izuku was reading copy of 'The Last Mughal', when some jerk smashed into him, very much on purpose.

His book fell on the ground, with a small thud, as it was quite heavy. He looked at the guy who walked right into him, only seeing a smug expression, and not much of a face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have hurt the poor little villain now! You villains look so pathetic"

He turned, and Izuku who picked up his book, said,

"I saw your grades when Ectoplasm was correcting your class' tests..."

Smug-face turned to see him, shock on his face.

"Your grades are so pathetic", Izuku said it, as loudly as possible.

"How could somebody get only a 15 in Mathematics. Even a toddler would get more than that. AND IN AN MULTIPLE CHOICE TEST"

Izuku began to laugh loudly as his grades, with Dabi and Spinner shoving the other, while he screamed for Izuku's head.

Today was a good day.

* * *

They sat down for their lunch, with Toga ordering two plates of food, and Dabi and Spinner ordering one. Izuku just took a cold soba and some fruit juice.

He didn't want to stuff himself to death. But one could let loose once in a while.

He was about to begin eating when a robotic hand came in front of him.

He groaned, and looked up to see Iida Tenya and Itsuka Kendou asking the group if they could join them.

No matter what they said, the two sat down, and the table was joined by Momo Yaoyorozu and Hitoshi Shinsou, and one very interested Izumi Midoriya.

The moment they did begin to speak, Izuku left very suddenly, and while his friends just shrugged it off. Iida nearly got a heart attack though, while the others were just interested in how his tail was so life-like, while he managed to sleep through every class, and who managed to answer every damn question when woken up.

They got a pretty good view of his tail, but were very surprised when they saw His Majesty's huge appetite. He was scrawny, sure, but what he had for lunch was what what Yaoyorozu had when she was dieting.

He looked scrawny and always looked like he was illuminated by moonlight.

"Oh don't worry about him. He's just excited. Heroics Class is next right."

"Oh, All-Might's class..."

Yaoyorozu was about to continue her words, but the grin on all the Rehab Kids' faces sent a shiver down her spine.

If the way he nearly made all the teachers cry in the classes upto now was anything, All-Might would be lucky to come out alive.

Today was a very bad day.

* * *

"I'M COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON AGAIN!", said All-Might cheerily as he entered the class. Today was the Rehab class' first day, and he wanted to ensure that thy felt right at place here. He wanted them to be model heroes, and for him to guide them on their way there. He wanted them to be the kind of heroes that...

"You know, no normal person ever does that. But you're All-Might, so are you doing this just to show that there is a difference between normal people and you? Are you acting like some god that we mortals should revere at all costs?"

"Oh no, nothing like that, I just wanted you to feel welcome, and I felt we could break the..."

As All-Might continued muttering, Izuku just snorted and said,

"What an absolute dork. I wonder how people actually revere this guy."

The coolest guy in the room just obliterated All-Might, and the class went into uproar for the umpteenth time today.

Today was a good day

* * *

They proceeded to go to Gym Alpha, which was a very regular gym, with mats and all. As they went there, Izuku observed the student's 'costumes', and mentally snorted. They had no armor, and they looked exactly like kids cosplaying.

They got to one of the fighting mats, which was already laid down for them.

"Today, we shall all test your individual prowess. Today, all of you will have one on one combat sessions. This is to find out how proficient you are at combat, and it also helps you on where you stand. Thus you can improve your combat skills effectively.

They were asked to pick balls to choose their opponents. His ball was a grey. As he observed the balls the others held, he saw a grey colored ball on the Angry Pomeranian.

Both of them looked at each other. While the other gave out a constipated expression, a savage grin came out from him.

Today was a good day

* * *

**It had to be Katsuki vs Izuku. Just had to.**

**Hope you enjoy the story, and I will finish it as soon as possible.**

**See ya next time**


End file.
